fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Order of the Dawn - Rozdział III
Ciąg dalszy wydarzeń.. -Tak w ogóle to jaki to mroczny zakon mamy skasować? - zapytał Matsu, patrząc z ciekawością na kartkę z nadrukowanym zleceniem -Mroczny zakon Fire Demon - odpowiedział Adi - Odpowiedzialni są za rozboje, kradzieże i morderstwa w wiejskich rejonach dookoła Orpheusu -No, czyli po prostu będą klepani - stwierdził Xandred -Lepiej bym tego nie ujął - Matsu spojrzał na Xandreda z uśmieszkiem śmieszka -No ba, stare chińskie przysłowie mówi, że ten, kto powinien być klepany, to powinien być klepany - odparł Murata, gdy na jego nosie pojawiły się słynne okulary z cyklu "Thug Life" -Chłopaki, ja bym radził się zbierać, bo 25 tysięcy Zakri piechotą nie chodzi - zawołał Dragneel -Aye! - zawołali ---- Half godziny later, przekraczając granicę Orpheusu... -Tak w ogóle, to kto was nauczył waszych magii? - zapytał Matsu -Mnie nauczył wujek, jest dobry w te klocki - odpowiedział Adi -Ja za to uczyłem się w takiej jednej akademii - swoją odpowiedź dorzucił Xandred -A ty Matsu? Skąd umiesz posługiwać się magią nie widzianą od prawie trzech stuleci? - zapytał Adi -Nie wiem czy w to uwierzycie, więc na starcie wszystko wyjaśnię - zatrzymał się Matsu - Pamiętacie, jak Ami wspomniała o tym, że ostatni smok został zabity 190 lat temu? -Zgadza się, tak jest w wielu źródłach.. - spojrzał się Dragneel na Matsu tak, jakoby ten coś wiedział -No to powiem wam, że to nie jest do końca zgodne z prawdą - Gdy Sharp skończył, oboje wraz z Girem rozszerzyli oczy na znak zdziwienia -C-co? - zapytał Murata -Notki są prawdziwe o tyle, że 190 lat temu faktycznie zginął ostatni smok... ostatni smok widziany przez ludzkość. - podkreślił Sharp - Prawda jest taka, że na tym naszym świecie pozostał jeszcze jeden smok. To właśnie od niego nauczyłem się swojej magii - powiedział z 250px|rightpowagą w swoim głosie -Chcesz nam właśnie powiedzieć, że nauczył cię tego smok, który na domiar złego wciąż istnieje? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dragneel -Zgadza się - potwierdził Matsu, po czym nagle przed jego oczyma pojawił się obraz przedstawiający jego samego jako dziecko (z jego perspektywy ofc) i Desertlogię stojącego przed nim -Coś się stało? - zapytał Adi, patrząc na Sharpa, który z kolei miał "szerokie oczy" -Nic, tylko zawsze jak o nim wspominam, to zaraz po tym widzę go przed oczami - zaznaczył -To jak ten Mr. Smok miał na imię? - zapytał ironicznie Xandred, wciąż nie dowierzając temu, że jeszcze istnieje przedstawiciel smoków -Desertlogia, niegdyś zwany Królem Smoków Piasku - wtrącił się Trolly (tak, w końcu się odezwał, pirrdolony cichacz) -Camper jeden, ukrywał się przez 600 lat i nikt go nie znalazł, lepszy od Hitlera - znów zaśmieszkował Murata -Zostawmy ten temat lepiej w spokoju i zajmijmy się zadaniem, co? - wtrącił się Gir -Aye! ---- 10 minyts lejter, u celu.... -C-co tu się odbenedyktyniło? - zapytał zszokowany widokiem wioski Dragneel -Cała wioska obróciła się w pył! - odparł równie zszokowany Matsuthumb|left|300px -Przeszukajmy lepiej wioskę, może ktoś przeżył - zapodał pomysłem Gir -Tak będzie najlepiej - przytaknął Sharp, po czym wszyscy się rozdzielili ---- 5 minut później... -Ciągle brak śladów, może coś tutaj będzie? - pomyślał Matsu, stojąc przed zamkniętymi drzwiami sklepu, po czym łagodnie je otworzył -Nieeee! - krzyknęła osoba o damskim głosie (Pewnie kobieta... - Kapitan Obvious lubi to!) -Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię! - uspokoił Matsu, spoglądając na młodą dziewczynę w okolicach 20-21 lat - Szukam sprawców tego wszystkiego; Jeśli coś wiesz na ich temat, to mi powiedz. -Fire Demon.... wymordowali chyba wszystkich... zostałam tylko ja... - powiedziała dziewczyna, mając problemy z opanowaniem strachu - Mieli czerwone płaszcze.... z kapturem... wyglądały na podarte... - dodała do tego opis ich wyglądu -Czerwone, podarte płaszcze z kapturem... Hmmm - zamyślił się Matsu Nagle z ukrycia wyskoczył typek pasujący do opisu ziomków typów z mrocznej ferajny i zaatakował Matsu -Co jest?! - w ostatniej chwili Matsu wykonał unik - Assasinem to ty nie będziesz, kolego -Zakon Świtu... - Gall Anonim typek spojrzał się na dłoń Matsu, gdzie był znak Zakonu Świtu - Wyeliminujemy was wszystkich! - po tych słowach znów się rzucił w stronę Sharpa -Wyeliminować, to ja mogę twój brzydki, 1/10 ryj, przypominający mi Tuska - zeszkalował go Matsu, po czym zrobił "dodża", złapał przeciwnika za nogę i miotnął nim o sufit tak, aż wyleciał ponad konstrukcję - Ryk Smoka Piasku!! - No i było po zawodach. Atak był na tyle efektowny, że zauważyli go przyjaciele Zabójcy Smoków, po czym każdy skierował się w jego stronę - - Matsu otrzepał ręce jak po easy-peasy robocie - Cóż, chciał być Assasinem, a teraz został astronautą. Patrzcie, jakiego ja wybitnego człowieka ukształtowałem.. - zironizował - Jeszcze brakuje, żeby postawił flagę na Słońcu w ciągu nocy -Matsu! - zawołał Trolly, który jako pierwszy dotarł na miejsce - Co jest grane?? - zapytał, spoglądając na dziurwę w suficie -A no jeden się na mnie rzucił to spełniłem jego marzenie zostania pierwszym człowiekiem w kosmosie (Tak, w uniwersum Order of The Dawn wciąż (jeszcze) nie było ludzi w kosmosie) -Ty to zawsze znajdziesz czas na śmieszki, nie? - spytał Trolly -Hehehe ~ Piotr Żyła -Z-zakon Świtu? Nareszcie! - wtrąciła się poznana wcześniej kobieta, po czym od razu można zauważyć zmianę w jej zachowaniu -Nare.. szcie? - zapytał Matsu - Brzmisz, jakoby informacje o rozbojach w tej okolicy były rozpowszechnione już od dłuższego czasu -Hę? A nie były? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem -No, właśnie dopiero wczoraj dotarła ta informacja do Orpheusu, możliwe, że Fire Demon skutecznie blokował przez pewien okres czasu sieć informacyjną między przedmieściami Orpheusu a samym Orpheusem. Takie tam hakowanie terminali i tym podobnych - stwierdził, po raz kolejny z ironią Matsu (hakowanie terminali - nawiązanie do serii gier Fallout, taka ciekawostka) -R-rozumiem - odparła z niesmakiem -Tutaj jest niebezpiecznie, powinnaś się gdzieś ukryć, ewentualnie wybrać się do Orpheusu - powiedział Matsu, po czym kobieta natychmiast opuściła budynek, mijając po drodze Xandreda, Dragneela i Gira ---- -Matsu, tu jesteś, leśny dzbanie! - zawołał Xandred -Zgadza się, polny dzbanie! - odparł Matsu, po czym obaj się uśmiechnęli -Widzę, że niezłe tutaj pogaduchy urządziłeś z tą laską - w tym momencie Lenny Face zagościł na twarzy thumb|220pxDragneela -Ja niczego nie sugeruję - oznajmił Matsu - Ja tylko dowiedziałem się czegoś o członkach Fire Demon -Hmm? - wsłuchali się wszyscy -No to tak, członkowie Fire Demon ubrani są w podarte czerwone płaszcze z kapturami, które mają na głowie. Z tego co zauważyłem, to niektóre jednostki lubią w dupę ataki z zaskoczenia, więc miejta się na baczności. - poinformował Matsu - Jednakże, wciąż musimy namierzyć ich bazę, żeby wyniszczyć ich od środka - dodał -Brzmi jak plan - stwierdził Gir - Tylko jak my ją znajdziemy? - zapytał -Wypirrdolendo, zmuszać do "współpracy", a jak nie będą chcieli gadać to.... wypirrdolendo - podsumował Sharp -Dlaczego by nie, jak im wypirrdolę bombę niczym Pudzian Popkowi to uwzględniając warunki pogodowe występujące na Merkurym z powodu warstwy parówkonośnej i negatywnego wpływu Księżyca z powodu emisji promieniowania ogórkoaktywnego oddziałowującego na gospodarkę kebabowo planowaną w Europie Zachodniej, szanse na to, że będą gadać wyniosą 100% - powiedział Murata napinając bica -Piękne, dajcie mu Order Złotego Kabanosa Patriamu - powiedział Trolly okazując ironiczne wzruszenie -Dobra, nie ma co tracić czasu, idziemy! - spoważniał Matsu, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w poszukiwania ---- -Lodowy Promień! - Xandred jednym atakiem pozbył się kolejnych pionków, po czym podszedł do jednego z nich - Ej ty, kebabie! Kto wami steruje i skąd wy się do cholery bierzecie? -Myślisz, ż-że coś ci powiem, lodowa parówo?! - "wyszczekał" -Oczywiście, że tak - po czym Xandred zaczął dręczyć typka lekkim mrozem o temperaturze -150o Celsjusza - Albo mi powiesz, albo zrobię z ciebie sorbet podobny do takiego z narodowca -AAAAAA!!!!!!!! Z-z-z-z-z-z-zimno-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!! - zaczął jęczeć koleżka - P-p-p-p-p-p-powiem wszystko!!!!!! - Po czym wszystko wygadał -Hmph! Trzeba było tak od razu - powiedział Xandred, po czym postanowił grzecznie zostawić przesłuchiwanego samemu sobie - Hmm, teraz trzeba by było znaleźć resztę ---- -Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! - Podobna sytuacja ma miejsce u Adiego - Grzecznie powiedz mi wszystko na temat twojego kochanego zakonu - powiedział Adrian z demonicznym uśmieszkiem -Odpierwiastkuj się, zapalniczko na gaz - próby riposty jednak zdały się na nic, "ziomek" raz a dwa stanął w płomieniach -A teraz jeszcze raz grzecznie proszę, powiedz mi wszystko na temat twojego zakoniku - zagroził znowu z demonicznym uśmieszkiem Dragneel -PALE SIĘ!!! PALE SIĘ!!!!!!!!!!! - zaczął panikować - I TAK WAM NIC NIE POWIEM!!!! -Jaka szkoda - Adi znowu zaczął przypalać typka, ale z dwukrotnie większą siłą - A może jednak? -AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! POWIEM!! POWIEM WSZYSTKO!!!! - Następnie wszystko wygadał -Trzeba było tak od razu, oszczędziłbyś sobie bólu - chłopak wstał, rzucił gościem o drzewo i poszedł dalej -Nie potraktowałeś go zbyt brutalnie, Adi? - zapytał ze "zrezygnowaniem" na twarzy Gir -Wiesz, lepiej, żeby sobie taka amebka pocierpiała, niż żeby ginęli niewinni ludzie - odpowiedział brunet -W sumie to masz rację - stwierdził archanioł -Trzeba by teraz znaleźć resztę - uznał Dragneel - Ciekawi mnie jednak, jak sobie nasz nowy ziomek radzi - dodał -Nie zapominaj też o jego Exceedzie - dodał Gir -Heh. No dobra, idziem! ---- -Atak Skrzydłami Smoka Piasku! - po wykonaniu ataku przez Matsu ostał się, o dziwo, jeden człowiek -Całkiem nieźle, jak na gówniarza - zaszydził -Spokojna twoja rozczochrana, ja się dopiero rozgrzewam - uśmiechnął się chłopak, uderzając pięścią o wewnętrzną część dłoni drugiej ręki -Nie zawiedź mnie lepiej! - zawołał mr Tajemnica, po czym rzucił się na Sharpa - Kosa Darkusa! Kosa Półksiężyca! - Atak wykonany zwykłym machnięciem ręką przybrał formę świecącej fali uderzeniowej w kształcie charakterystycznego "rogala", przecinającej wszystko na swojej drodzethumb -Piaskowy Twór: Tarcza! - Sharp osłonił się tarczą z piasku, która sprawiła, że fala uderzając o jej powierzchnię natychmiast się rozpłynęła w powietrzu -Ta jego śmieszna tarcza nie wytrzyma zbyt długo, Wybuchowa Strzała! - Następnym atakiem była strzała, która w przeciwieństwie do fali wbiła się w tarczę i spowodowała eksplozję, rozrywając tarczę na strzępy thumb|left-Oooh, kto by się spodziewał - podekscytował się Matsu - Nadchodzę! - Po czym zaczął wciągać powietrze ustami - Ryk Smoka Piasku! - Atak skierowany w stronę mężczyzny w czerwonym podartym płaszczu miał wygląd "tornada" -Co do?!..... - w tym momencie przeciwnik Sharpa oberwał i został powalony na ziemię -Cóż, może jesteś silniejszy od reszty, ale wciąż nie dorastasz nam do pięt - powiedział Matsu - Teraz mi ładnie wyśpiewaj wszystko na temat Fire Demon - w tym przypadku gostek bez wachania wszystko wyśpiewał bo wiedział, że i tak to było nieuniknione -Trolly, idziemy! - zawołał chłopak do swojego Exceeda -Aye! - odparł ---- Jakiś (tam) czas później Matsu z Trollym docierają do twierdzy, na której murach widoczne były regularnie "rozstawione", żarzące się płomienie... W dodatku była już późniejsza pora.... thumb|284px|(Wiem, że płomienie wyglądają tragicznie, ale ciii xD)-Tak bardzo stylowy ten zamek - stwierdził Matsu -Te płomienie na murach... Adi lubi to - zażartował Trolly -Taaa, i to jeszcze jak! - ironizuje Matsu, gdy w tym momencie pojawia się reszta bandy -Matsu! - krzyknęli zarówno Adi jak i Xandred, po czym spojrzeli się na siebie ze zdziwieniem -Lel, wszystkich tutaj naprowadziło? - zapytał Xandred - Mówię wam, to wszystko wina efektu cieplarnianego na Plutonie spowodowanego atmosferą z parówkanu kabanosianu (III) i kabanosów Rexa! -Dobra, to co? Robimy wjazd? - spytał Adi -Aye! - odpowiedziała reszta. Najpierw wszyscy ustawili się przed głównym wejściem, a następnie Matsu przygotował się do hucznego wjazdu na chatęthumb|left -Działo Smoka Piasku! - W obu rękach i na ramieniu Matsu znalazła się ogromna, piaskowa bazooka, z której po chwili wystrzelił, całkowicie rozwalając wejście i kawałek ściany wokoło bramy -Jazda! - krzyknął Xandred - Oddech Smoka! -Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! - dołączył Adi -Podwójna porcja, zapraszam! Działo Smoka Piasku! - Matsu z kolei powtórzył swój atak Walka była dosyć krótka, po chwili pozostał sam mistrz Fire Demonu -Dosyć nieprzeciętnie jak na takich gówniarzy! - można to uznać za komplement ze strony mistrza -Główny aktor pojawił się na scenie, huh? - powiedział Sharp -Zapewne wiesz, po co tu jesteśmy? - zapytał, już tym razem poważniejszy Xandred -Ooou, obrońcy żałosnych słabeuszy się znaleźli... - powiedział z wyśmiewczym tonem zakapturzony mężczyzna, po czym zauważył znak na dłoni Matsu - Z-Zakon Świtu?!! -Nie spodziewałeś się NAS.. Zaraz zapłacicie za odbieranie życia i dorobku niewinnym ludziom! - głośno powiedział Dragneel -Już widzę, jak wam płacimy... - powiedział lekko zirytowany, po czym zaatakował, odrzucając Adiego i Matsu na odległość -Lodowy Promień! - atak Xandreda jednak nie dał większego skutku - Cholera! -Wooah, ma rąbnięcie - stwierdził Trolly -Jak na mistrza przystało, ale chłopaki i tak se poradzą - uspokoił Gir - Xan i Adi już z niejednym sobie radzili, sądzę, że Matsu podobnie -Aye! -Z nim będzie większy problem, jak z tamtymi pionkami - powiedział podnosząc się z gleby Matsu -Ryk Lodowego Smoka! - ponownie atak ze strony Xandreda, znowu bezskutecznie -To na nic bahory! Jestem dużo oporniejszy w starciu z podstawowymi żywiołami! - zaszydził kapturnik -W starciu z podstawowymi żywiołami.... Ej, Matsu? Mam pomysła - zawołał Adi, również wstając z gleby -Co? - Matsu zaczął słuchać -A gdyby tak połączyć mój ogień z twoim piaskiem? - zaproponował Dragneel -Co ty, w szklarza chcesz się.... Ej, to nie jest głupi pomysł! -Dawaj - przygotował się Adi -Dobra! Podczas, gdy Xandred zajmował typa, Dragneel i Sharp przygotowywali swój Unison Raid -Jak nazwiemy ten ruch? - zapytał Matsu, gdy już cała magia dokonała fuzji i utworzyła magiczną kulę ze szkła -Ostrze Kła Smoczego Feniksa! - zaproponował Adrian -Brzmi nieźle. Xandred, uwaga! - zawołał Matsu -Co jest do cho... - odwrócił się mistrzuthumb|300px -OSTRZE KŁA SMOCZEGO FENIKSA! - krzyknęli Matsu i Adi, kierując atak w stronę zakapturzonej postaci -Unison Raid, to i tak nie da..... - nie dokończył mowy, gdyż oberwał atakiem ze skutkiem tragicznym dla niego -Udało się wam, ziomki - powiedział Xandred -Hura! - wyskoczyli Trolly z Girem -Dobra robota, Adi - skomplementował Matsu -I wzajemnie - odparł Adi, po czym przybili piątkę Po wszystkim drużyna z Zakonu Świtu wezwała oddziały Najwyższej Rady w celu pojmania zakonu Fire Demon, a z racji na późną porę, postanowili na noc rozbić obóz niepodal miejsca całego zajścia... CDN Kategoria:Seria Order of the Dawn Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Maati